Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All
by Vile.EXE
Summary: The Number Distributor is fed up with Yuma and Kotori's interference. Leading them to him with a dark card, a Duel between him and the couple ensues that drags them into darkness... and a miracle will be needed for them to win. A SkyShipping epic. Reposted without the lemon chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Hello, my fine fans! Vile here with the first Chapter with the special Numbershot I promised you all! A SkyShipping epic that I've been waiting to start writing!**

**Yuma: Based on the title, it seems like you're introducing-**

**Vile: *slaps hand over mouth* Save that for a later chapter, Yuma! But I will say this: It's a lot like Numbershot 93, with a longer Duel than most! And it will be more epic than my past works (maybe not, depending on your POV)!**

**Astral: It sounds interesting. Even I am starting to get anxious.**

**Vile: Trust me, you'll like it (though you won't like at least one part). I don't own ZEXAL or any of its characters, only own my stuff, blah blah blah. Let's get on with this! Enjoy!**

**Note: The Number Distributor's age has been changed from 23 to 34.  
**

* * *

Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All

Chapter 1

Within an area of Heartland Tower, the Number Distributor sat at his computer desk, his head down and shaking, low growling coming from him. He looked up at his computer monitor with an angry scowl, seeing several dim Numbers on the screen. "Curse you… Yuma Tsukumo…" He snarled. His eyes focused on the Numbers, one by one. "Nanbaazu Nijuugo (Number 25)…"

*Flashback*

_Shuta had just been defeated by Yuma, landing on the ground. The Distributor watched from afar as the Number was extracted._

*End Flashback*

"Nanbaazu Gojuugo (Number 55)…"

*Flashback*

_The Distributor watched as the final blow was dealt to Tokunosuke, him landing on the ground._

*End Flashback*

"Nanbaazu Juuni (Number 12)…"

*Flashback*

_From the shadows of the dojo hallway, the man watched as Yamikawa was defeated._

*End Flashback*

"Nanbaazu Juuichi (Number 11)… Nanbaazu Juuroku (Number 16)…"

*Flashback*

_Jin landed on the ground, defeated as Astral extracted both of his used Numbers._

*End Flashback*

"Nanbaazu Rokujuuichi (Number 61)… Nanbaazu Juukyuu (Number 19)…"

*Flashback*

_Rikuo and Kaio were sent back and their Numbers were taken, the Distributor watching from afar._

*End Flashback*

"And even… Nanbaazu Hachijuuhachi (Number 88)!"

*Flashback*

_The dark reflection was sucked back into the mirror, screaming before the mirror closed up._

*End Flashback*

The Distributor slammed his fist on the console, a picture of Yuma on the screen. "That kid… Because of him, I am losing all of my Numbers!" He growled. "Not to mention the fact that because of him… We've lost Kaito and Haruto!" He flashed back once more, remembering seeing a Number 10-possessed Kaito being defeated by Yuma and renouncing his work with Mr. Heartland, eventually managing to remove his Number 71 from Haruto. "And he's also allied with… that failure." An image of Yamoto appeared on the screen. "And now that's she in the picture…" An image of Kotori appeared, and he growled once more. "She's as much of nuisance… Nanbaazu Kyuujuu (Number 90)…"

*Flashback*

_Cathy flew back with a scream as she landed on the ground, the Distributor watching from a rooftop._

*End Flashback*

"Nanbaazu Kyuujuuyon (Number 94)…"

*Flashback*

_Zina lay on the ground, defeated as the Number and her lightning powers were extracted._

*End Flashback*

"Nanbaazu Sanjuunana (Number 37)…"

*Flashback*

_Haiga landed on the ground, defeated, the pink particle aura vanishing as the Number left him._

*End Flashback*

The Distributor held the crushed remains of his sunglasses in his hand, crushing them even more. "This is the last straw… The two of them hold the original Number, making them both a bigger threat than they ever could be alone… They must be stopped…" He rose from his chair. "It is time I took matters into my own hands. I shall finish them off… myself." He held up two cards, both of them radiating dark auras. "Yuma Tsukumo… Kotori Mizuki… Your days of hunting the Numbers are about to end…" His eyes began to glow eerily. "Hmm hmm hmm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah… Ahahahahahahahahah!"

*The Next Day, 11:00*

Yuma and Kotori spent the day together on another date. Some of their friends were even joking that they had too many dates, yet neither of them seemed to care. Astral watched them from above with a smile. **"Human love... such a good feeling it must be. I knew it could be strong… but the love between seems stronger than anyone could possibly know."** He mused. **"It almost feels… similar to the ZEXAL power."**

Kotori rested her head on Yuma's shoulder with a smile and content hum, Yuma smiling in response. He couldn't help but take a whiff of her hair, soft and plushy as ever. "You smell nice, Kotori-chan." He said.

Kotori giggled and snuggled into him. "I never knew you could be so sweet, Yuma." She told him.

"Only for you." Yuma replied, kissing her head and making her giggle again.

"Come here, you." She said, turning his head to kiss him. The two wrapped their arms around each other to deepen their kiss.

Astral kept his smile. **"If only I could experience this feeling…"** He said. Then, a feeling shot through him. **"Egh! Is that… a Number?"**

*Elsewhere*

The Number Distributor was holding up a darkness-radiating card. Though no one but him could see it, purple energy signals were being emitted from it, and something glowed on the back of it, but was undecipherable. "That's right, Original Number… Follow the birdie and come to papa…"

*Back with the Group*

**"Yuma, Kotori! There's a Number nearby!"** Astral warned.

Yuma and Kotori broke apart quickly and snapped their heads to him. "Seriously? Why now?" Yuma asked.

**"That isn't all. This Number… the darkness within it is very strong… comparable to Black Mist or Mirror's Dark Half."** The spirit warned. **"We must secure this Number quickly. If it gets loose, whatever it is, there could be dire consequences."**

This made Yuma and Kotori lose any irritation they had at their moment being ruined. "He's right. We don't need another of those dark Numbers running around." Kotori said.

"Okay. Where is it, Astral?" Yuma asked.

**"I'm trying to locate it…"** Astral told them. At that time, the signal from the dark card intensified, completely giving away its position. **"I've got it! This way!"** The spirit quickly flew off, with the young couple following closely behind.

*Elsewhere*

The Number Distributor checked a small device that showed three dots, one red, one green, and one blue, making their way toward his position, represented by a black dot. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm… Looks like the little fish took the bait. Time to prepare the net." Once he saw they were a certain distance away from him, he immediately ran away in another direction.

*With the Group*

**"The Number is moving!"** Astral realized.

"Keep on it, Astral! Don't let it get away!" Yuma said. Astral nodded and kept on the trail, even though it was technically impossible to lose the signal. They crossed over streets and went through alleyways until the search was starting to lead them on the outskirts of the city. "Where is this guy going?"

*With the Distributor*

The Distributor grinned, noticing that the three of them were still following him. "I have you now, my little troublemakers." He mused, looking at his intended destination up ahead: A wooded area. "That's right, keep following me. It will be your last journey!" He ran through the trees to hide himself.

*With the Group*

Astral led them to a park with a lot of trees. **"The Number is here. I know it."** Astral said, trying to focus. **"The signal is breaking up… There must be interference."**

"There's a lot of trees around here. The holder must be hiding in them!" Kotori said. "Try and look through the trees!"

Astral nodded and concentrated, trying to sift through any interference. He then shot his eyes open. **"I think I've got it. Follow me!"** He floated through the trees, followed by the two hunters. They moved through the small forest, trying to prevent being cut up by branches and other objects.

The three of them then came to a clearing. "Hello? Anyone here?" Yuma called.

"I'm glad you three could finally get here…" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Kotori asked. A man stepped out from an area of the trees, head down.

"It's been a while, Yuma Tsukumo…" The man said. He rose his head with a sick grin, piercing blue eyes leveled at them. "Surprise!"

Yuma, Kotori, and Astral gasped, backing up. "The Number Distributor!" Yuma cried.

"I'm so glad you remember me… but I don't have time to chat with you." The Distributor said, dropping his grin. "Yuma Tsukumo! Kotori Mizuki! I will crush you, here and now!"

"Nani?" All three of them cried.

"I will not stand the three of you, the Original Number included, absconding with my Numbers like you own them. Do you have any idea how much you are interfering with Mr. Heartland's plan?"

Yuma glared at him. "The same plan that caused a lot of innocent people to be possessed by evil cards? We're glad we interfered! The things the Numbers do to people are just sick!"

The Distributor growled. "You insolent worm… You have no idea of the Numbers' true purpose!"

**"'True purpose'…?"** Astral breathed.

The man stepped forward. "I'm done messing around with you now. I will take your Numbers and your souls with my very hands!" He clenched his fist, causing darkness to form around it.

"We don't think so!" Kotori said. "We'll take the Numbers YOU have!"

"Oh, do you mean this card?" The Distributor held up the card he was using, the back facing the kids. "It made handy bait to lure you here. You'll face its power eventually… as it tears you and your Numbers to pieces!" He returned it to his Extra Deck holder. "Now, playtime is over!"

"Bring it on!" Yuma told him.

"You'll pay for all that you've done!" Kotori added.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both of them activated their D-Pads. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers were placed on their faces, active and ready.

The Distributor grinned evilly. "I'll send you into the darkest depths!" Darkness covered his head, turning his hair a silver-gray and spiking it upwards. "Duel Disk, set!" Darkness formed his D-Pad, which was purple with red card spaces. "D-Gazer, set!" Darkness billowed from his eye, forming a purple D-Gazer with two devil horn-like attachments and a black lens. His blue eyes glowed harshly, making them even more piercing than usual.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** All three players' D-Gazers flashed. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into a very different Augmented Reality: A dark grove, devoid of all other life.

"Get ready… for the Duel of your LIVES!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Vile: It's time for a Duel that some people might have been waiting for: A Duel against the Number Distributor!**

**Yuma: You have a Deck planned for this guy, right?**

**Vile: Yes I have, but I might revise it beforehand. I've gotta make the cards match.**

**Kotori: *looks back at intro* What part were you sure we wouldn't like, Vile?**

**Vile: I'll get to that in a later chapter, my friend. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I should have Chapter 2 soon!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: I'm still here and kickin' with the second Chapter of Numbershot C13!**

**Yuma: Man, this story is really popular! Ten reviews for Chapter 1 alone!**

**Vile: I honestly didn't think people would flock to this story.**

**Kotori: I bet the fact that a Chaos Number is upcoming is really bringing them in.**

**Vile: ^_^ Whatever the reason, I'm glad people like this story! Disclaimer's on the first page, all bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All

Chapter 2

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Distributor LP:4000**

"Since we are Dueling with equal Life Points, my handicap shall be a double draw! I may draw two cards per round instead of one! Prepare to feel my true power… Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his cards. "Magic Card, **Angel Baton**, hatsudo! I can draw two cards in exchange for discarding one!" He discarded his card and drew two more. "Excellent. I'll drag you into chaos! Field Magic, Chaos Zone, hatsudo!" The dark field then changed into an area resembling a dark area of deep space, no sun in sight yet not pitch-black. The Duelists themselves were surrounded by a grid-like area that also served as their footing.

"W-Where are we?" Kotori asked.

**"This field… It doesn't seem right!"** Astral said.

"Now… every time a monster is banished, the field gains one Chaos Counter. But more on those later. Chaos Drifter, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a metallic humanoid frame, with a dogu-like head and a transparent orb-shaped torso. Within the torso was a small galaxy.

**Chaos Drifter: Lv.4 LIGHT/DARK (due to effect) Psychic ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"Chaos Drifter no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, if Chaos Zone is active, I can place one Chaos Counter on it!" The torso opened up, and the galaxy left its case, moving out of the grid and enlarging before remaining in place.

Chaos Zone: 1 Chaos Counter

"My power will be seen soon enough. I place one card facedown. Turn end!" His facedown materialized.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Achacha Archer, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as his familiar masked bow-wielder.

Achacha Archer: Lv.3 FIRE Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:600

"Achacha Archer no kouka hatsudo! When he is Summoned, you take 500 points of damage!" The warrior loaded up an arrow, the tip burning, before firing it, striking the Distributor in the chest.

"Geh!"

**Distributor LP:3500**

"Achacha Archer, attack Chaos Drifter!" The warrior loaded another arrow and fired it, this one crashing straight through the torso. The case was destroyed, causing the figure to topple apart and explode. The galaxy, however, remained.

**Distributor LP:3300**

"Rgh! Chaos Drifter no kouka hatsudo! When it leaves the field in any way, it is banished. And since a monster was banished, a Chaos Counter is added to Chaos Zone!" The galaxy floated outside the grip, growing larger.

Chaos Zone: 2 Chaos Counters

_'These Chaos Counters are giving me a bad feeling.'_ Yuma thought. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Amber Robin, Shoukan!" Her orange-jewel-headed bird emerged onto the field.

**Amber Robin: Lv.4 EARTH Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"You're wide open! Robin, attack him directly!" The bird cloaked itself in orange energy before charging forward.

"Hah! Trap Card, Dimensional Prison, hatsudo!" The Distributor's facedown flipped up, and a dimensional rift suddenly opened up. "Upon your attack, this card banishes your monster instantly!" The bird squeaked and immediately tried to slow down, but the rift sucked it in, vanishing after it did.

"Darn it!"

"And since another monster was banished, another Chaos Counter is added to the Field Spell!" Another galaxy formed, only it started outside of the grid.

Chaos Zone: 3 Chaos Counters

"And there's one more thing to note. Because of a certain monster in my Graveyard, sent there by Angel Baton, when a monster my opponent controls is banished, I can Special Summon this!" An odd creature appeared, looking like the primitive form of some other monster, having purple skin, white armor with purple spheres, a big head, and one eye. It was curled up in a defensive pose.

Eva Token: Lv.2 DARK Fiend/Token ATK:500/DEF:500

"What is that…?" Yuma wondered.

"It's an Eva Token. You see, while I have Zeta Reticulant in my Graveyard, which I do, I can Special Summon one each time one of your monsters is banished. So plan your moves carefully, or you might end up giving me Tribute fodder, ha ha."

Kotori flinched. "I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" The Distributor drew his cards. "Magic Card, **Chaos Flurry**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon one of my banished Level 4 or below LIGHT or DARK monsters with 1000 Attack Points or less! Then I can Special Summon any other copies of it from my Deck! I call forth my three Chaos Drifters!" The first dogu-headed monster emerged from a dimensional rift, quickly followed by two others.

**Chaos Drifter x3: Lv.4 LIGHT/DARK (due to effect) Psychic ATK:1000/DEF:1000**

"The downside of this is, none of them can attack, change battle positions, or be used for a Special Summon until they are banished again. But it doesn't matter. They are all banished during the End Phase, anyway. Chaos Drifter san tai de no kouka hatsudo! Three Chaos Counters are now added to the Chaos Zone!" The galaxies left their hosts and moved outside the grid, enlarging.

Chaos Zone: 6 Chaos Counters

"Magic Card, **Rift Draw**, activate! This card lets me banish any number of cards from my hand or Graveyard, up to 6, then draw new cards for each one. But I must banish my whole hand before I can even think of banishing any cards in my Graveyard. So the four cards in my hand shall bid us farewell, and I shall banish my Zeta Reticulant and Dimensional Prison!" The four cards in his hand and the two from his Graveyard were sucked into a dimensional rift. "And now I have the liberty of drawing six cards!" He drew the cards. "Oh, and let me inform you. Aside from Reticulant, three monsters were banished by Rift Draw, making four total, making four new Chaos Counters!" Four more galaxies formed outside the grid.

Chaos Zone: 10 Chaos Counters

"Jeez, how many Counters do you need?" Yuma cried.

"As many as I can take. Now then! Rift Rider no kouka hatsudo! If Rift Rider is ever stuck in the Banished Zone, I can Special Summon it to the field for one turn!" A small rift opened pointing upward, and a humanoid creature leapt out. It quickly stepped back on the rift and stood on it like a surfboard.

**Rift Rider: Lv.1 LIGHT Fiend ATK:400/DEF:200**

"But I'm afraid he won't stick around, as I can banish it immediately!" The fiend was absorbed into his own riftboard. "Soul Convoy, Tokushu Shoukan!" The rift grew much larger, and from it, a large white-wooded pirate ship floated in. It was old, having a creepy ripped sail, and multiple ghost-like entities floated around it.

Soul Convoy (TCG: Ghost Ship): Lv.5 LIGHT Fiend ATK:1900/DEF:1000

"And since I banished Rift Rider, another Counter is added!" Another galaxy formed outside the grid.

Chaos Zone: 11 Chaos Counters

"Normally I'd send something else after you, but I don't have any monsters in my hand that would require Tributes, and my field is full. But work with what you've got. "Soul Convoy, attack the girl directly! Final Voyage!" The spirits around the ship flew around in the sky before converging into a massive blue fireball that shot straight toward Kotori.

"Uh-oh!" She cried. "Yuma, I need help!" She glanced at Achacha Archer.

Yuma understood and nodded. "Do it, Kotori!"

Kotori nodded. "Trap Card, **Kogekinesis**, hatsudo! This lets me choose the attack target of your attack, as long as you don't control the new target! I change the target to Achacha Archer!" A blue aura suddenly covered the fireball and redirected it to the warrior. Achacha Archer gave Kotori a thumbs-up before it was incinerated. Yuma recoiled.

**Yuma LP:3300**

Kotori sighed. "Gomen, Yuma!"

"Don't worry about it, Kotori! I'd do anything to keep you safe!" Yuma replied, making Kotori smile and blush.

The Number Distributor watched the exchange, and he got an idea. _'Yes… that's the perfect way to break them…'_ "Not bad, twerps, but it won't do you much good. I place one card facedown! Turn end, which means my Chaos Drifters are banished once more, leaving their Chaos Counters behind!" The three dogus shattered and exploded, their galaxies moving to outside the grid.

Chaos Zone: 14 Chaos Counters

**"Fourteen Chaos Counters… Just what is he up to?"** Astral wondered. **"Be careful, Yuma."**

"I will, Astral." Yuma said. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" His signature Spellcaster-Type monster emerged onto the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Pyubyu Dragon no kouka hatsudo! If I control a Level 4 monster, I can Normal Summon it instantly!" A blue blur began zipping around in the air, and then it landed, revealing itself to be a small blue dragon with a streamlined body and wings.

**Pyubyu Dragon: Lv.4 WIND Dragon ATK:1200/DEF:300**

"Two Level 4 monsters?" The Distributor mused.

"Kattobingu daze, ore!" Yuma shouted.

The Distributor mentally grinned. _'Yes… it's all going according to plan. Summon it, Yuma… Summon it and watch it be your downfall!'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Chaos Drifter  
Level 4 LIGHT Psychic  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
This card is also treated as DARK. Once per turn, if you control a face-up "Chaos Zone": Place 1 Chaos Counter on that card. When this card leaves the field: Banish it.

Amber Robin  
Level 4 EARTH Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a monster you control: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Rift Rider  
Level 1 LIGHT Fiend  
ATK:400/DEF:200  
If this card you own is banished: You can Special Summon it. Banish it during the End Phase.

Pyubyu Dragon  
Level 4 WIND Dragon  
ATK:1200/DEF:300  
If you control a Level 4 or below monster, you can Normal Summon this card from your hand in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn.

Angel Baton  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.

Chaos Flurry  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 of your banished Level 4 or below LIGHT or DARK monsters with 1000 or less ATK. Then, Special Summon any monsters with the same name as the Special Summoned monster from your hand or Deck. All monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, change their Battle Positions, or be used for a Special Summon. Banish all monsters Special Summoned by this effect during the End Phase.

Rift Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish all cards in your hand and any number of cards from your Graveyard. (max. total: 6) Draw 1 card for each banished card.

Kogekinesis ("kogeki kinesis", "attack control")  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack. You choose the target for that attack. You cannot select a monster your opponent controls as the attack target.

* * *

**Vile: Holy crap, I am having so much fun making the Distributor's Deck! Chaos to the max, baby!**

**Astral: *chuckling***

**Vile: What's so funny?**

**Astral: No usual "what's in store for our heroes" quote, as Yuma puts it?**

**Vile: *sweatdrops* Oy. Good thing Astral can't review these. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I should be back soon! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: I'm here again with the third chapter of this Numbershot. However, there is something I should warn everyone about.**

**Kotori: I don't like the sound of this...**

**Vile: I know. The part I said people wouldn't like is next chapter, and since I'm paranoid about what's coming, as I've never written something like it before, I'm going to bump this story's rating up to M after posting this.**

**Yuma: ...A Rated M story? You? That's strange.**

**Vile: Hey, even I can write M-rated stuff. At any rate, let's get back to the chapter. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All

Chapter 3

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Gagaga Magician to Pyubyu Dragon, Obarei!" The two monsters Yuma controlled turned fully purple (Magician) and green (Dragon) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope!" The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"So… the Number that has caused me so much trouble has appeared at last!" The Distributor mused.

"And he's about to cause you even more trouble! Kibou Ou Hope, attack Soul Convoy!" Hope brandished his double blades. "Hope Sword Slash!" The warrior dashed forward, cleaving the ship's mast from its helm before slicing the ship straight down the middle, causing it to explode and the spirits around it to evaporate.

**Distributor LP:2700**

_'Rgh… Keep it up, you pest… It won't last long.'_ The Distributor thought.

"Yosh! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. _'Great!'_ "Peridot Robin, Shoukan!" Her green-jewel-headed bird did an aerial flip and landed on the field.

**Peridot Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Magic Card, Swallow's Nest, hatsudo! By releasing my Peridot Robin, I can Special Summon a Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck with the same Level!" Robin's body was absorbed into the green jewel. "Sacred Crane, Tokushu Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a white bird with four wings, a black head, and a ponytail of pink hair.

Sacred Crane: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:400

"Since I Special Summoned Sacred Crane, I can draw one card!" Kotori said as she drew. "And since Peridot Robin was sent to the Graveyard by a Magic Card, I can Special Summon it back immediately!" The bird's body reformed from the jewel, and it let out a chirp. "Atashi wa, Reberu Yon no Peridot Robin to Sacred Crane, Obarei!" Both of her monsters turned fully yellow before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no hikarizokusei (LIGHT Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juusan (Number 13)! Suki Joou Love!" She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"Both of them… already?" The Distributor mused.

"Where one of them goes… the other will always follow." Kotori said. Hope and Love looked at each other, smiling behind their face armors, before looking back to the Duel. "Love, attack his Eva Token! Love Staff Blast!" The mage twirled her staff before firing the amethyst-colored energy beam, which obliterated the curled-up Token. "Yatta!"

"Way to go, Kotori!" Yuma told her, making her smile.

"Are you two going to spend this entire Duel whispering sweet nothings?" The Distributor said rudely, annoyed at their interactions. "Focus on your moves so I can end this!"

Kotori glared at the Number Distributor. "You won't defeat us, no matter what you do! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

_'Their Numbers are in place… all I need is the proper card…'_ "Watashi no turn… DRAW!" The Distributor drew his cards. Turning them over, he caught of one: A card that emanated dark energy. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Yuma, Kotori, and Astral flinched. **"This doesn't look good!"** Astral said.

"You say I will be unable to defeat you? Now that I have drawn this card… your fates are sealed! Continuous Magic… **Number Bond**… HATSUDO!" Once his Magic Card was activated, two dark streams were shot out.

Each of them went through the two Numbers, then anchoring themselves within their owners. "W-What is this?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… this card… Number Bond… I made this card solely to deal with you pests!" The man said, grinning. "Now, all face-up Numbers cannot be targeted by card effects, but if any Number cards are destroyed, their controller receives 1000 points of damage!"

"Not good!" Yuma and Kotori said.

"And there's more… ah hah hah hah hah… this card truly ties your lives to your Numbers! Once your Life Points are reduced to zero by the effect of this card… Not only will your Numbers be mine, but your lives will cease to exist!"

"NANI?" Astral cried.

"You mean… the card will kill us?" Kotori shrieked.

"AH HAH HAH HAH HAH! It's the perfect method to get rid of you! And now to complete the combination! Number Caller, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a wobbly humanoid-mechanoid creature. Its torso was decorated with the ten different Number digits.

**Number Caller: Lv.4 DARK Fairy ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Zero Attack Points?" Yuma asked.

"Number Caller no kouka hatsudo! When this card is Summoned, I can select one Number monster that resides in either of your Extra Decks, then use Number Caller itself to Xyz Summon your monster! Go, my servant!" Number Caller lit up the "9" and the "0" on its torso before turning purple and spiraling into the air.

A galaxy portal opened in front of Kotori. "Nanda?" She cried.

"Number Caller no kouka de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! (With Number Caller's effect, I construct the Overlay Network!) **_(A/N: I don't know if this is really how you say the first part, so bear with me.)_**" The lone purple stream sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

Astral's eyes suddenly widened. Something was being pulled from him! **"Rgh… Agh… AAAHH!"** A purple stream of light shot from his body and entered the portal, causing a burst of light.

The number "90" formed and flashed in purple, and the metallic ball of yarn emerged. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Kyuujuu (Number 90)!" The yarn unraveled rapidly, forming the humanoid female's form, claws and pawed feet forming as well as a tail and cat ears. "Mistress Nekomusume!" The Number's eyes opened as she twirled around, letting out a meow with the single orange Overlay Unit orbiting it.

**Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume: Rank 2 EARTH Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:1300/DEF:1200 1 Overlay Unit**

**"N-Nani?"** Astral muttered.

"He Summoned one of us…?" Hope breathed.

"But that's impossible!" Love cried.

"Oh, it's very possible! This is how I obtain the Numbers!" The Distributor said. "Trap Card, **Overlay Retrieve**, hatsudo! If an Xyz Monster you control has a monster I own as an Overlay Unit, I can remove it from your monster and return to me in Attack Position!" A beam of light shot out from the card, latching onto the Overlay Unit around Mistress Nekomusume. It pulled the orb away and moved it back to his field, reforming it into Number Caller.

**Number 90: 0 Overlay Units**

"Hah hah hah hah! Now that I control Number Caller again, déjà vu shall occur! Number Caller no kouka hatsudo!" This time, a "1" and "7" lit up on the monster's torso before it turned fully purple again and soared into the air.

This time, a galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma. "Not again!"

"Yes, again! Number Caller no kouka de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The lone purple stream sailed into the portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!"

Astral felt the tearing pain again. **"UWAAAAAHH!"** Another beam, this one yellow, tore from him and entered the portal, causing a burst of light.

The number "17" formed and flashed in yellow, and the monster's sealed form rose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Junana (Number 17)!" The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. "Revise Dragon!" The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar, a lone blue Overlay Unit circling its head.

Number 17: Revise Dragon: Rank 3 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:0 1 Overlay Unit

"R-Revise Dragon!" Yuma cried.

"Now… it is time for the true end to begin! Chaos Zone no kouka hatsudo! By removing Chaos Counters equal to the Level of one of my banished monsters, I can Special Summon that monster! The amount I remove is seven Counters!" Seven of the galaxies moved within the grid, converging into one and spinning rapidly.

Chaos Zone: 7 Chaos Counters

"Arawareyo… Zeta Reticulant!" From the galaxy, a monster that appeared to be an evolved form of the Eva Token from before emerged, being more humanoid in form, with spiked shoulder pads, clawed arms, armor, and what appeared to be bladed wings.

Zeta Reticulant: Lv.7 DARK Fairy ATK:2400/DEF:2100

"Heh heh heh heh! Soul Convoy no kouka hatsudo! When a banished monster is Special Summoned, I can return it to the field in Attack Mode!" A dimensional rift opened, and the rotting ship eased itself onto the field.

Soul Convoy: Lv.5 LIGHT Fiend ATK:1900/DEF:1000

"That monster again!" Yuma cried.

"It isn't over yet! Dual-Side Dragon, Tokushu Shoukan!" A new monster emerged, this one being a medium-sized dragon, though it looked more like a wyvern. Its color scheme was divided straight down the middle, with the left half being yellow with a blue eye and an angel-like wing, and the right half being purple with a red eye and a bat-like wing. "When I control a LIGHT and DARK monster, I can Special Summon it immediately!"

**Dual-Side Dragon: Lv.6 DARK/LIGHT (due to effect) Dragon ATK:2200/DEF:2200**

"And now… Magic Card, **Level Transfer**, hatsudo! This card lets me reduce the Level of one of my monsters by one, then increase the Level of another monster by one!" The Level displays for Zeta and Convoy appeared, then one Level Star from Zeta moved to Convoy.

Zeta Reticulant: Lv.6

Soul Convoy: Lv.6

"No…" Yuma breathed, backing up.

"Yuma…?" Kotori wondered.

"Th-Th… Three Level 6 monsters!" Yuma cried.

The Distributor's eyes glowed blue harshly. "The end is near…" He laughed while holding a card shrouded in darkness.

Astral's eyes widened. **"That's... the card he led us here with!"**

"Watashi wa, Reberu Roku no Soul Convoy, Dual-Side Dragon, Zeta Reticulant… OBAREI!" His monsters turned fully yellow (Convoy), purple (Zeta), and a purple-yellow mix (Dragon) before spiraling into the air. A galaxy portal appeared to form, but it suddenly turned pitch-black and became unstable… this was no Number. "San tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The three streams sailed inside the portal, making it rattle. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!"

Rather than a burst of light, streams of black light shot out from the portal, twisting around each other to form a shape. "Nandare…?" Astral, Hope, and Love breathed.

The black light converged, creating a massive, hulking torso. Four arms then formed, followed by two bulky legs. Patches of warped white armor emerged from the black light, covering the arms and legs. "Bane of the dark cards of desire… a monster darker than any of them could be!" White armor then covered the torso, ten Number digits printing on it, but each digit quickly cut through by a single large slash. The head then formed, forming a white armor helmet, the armor quickly growing two large devil horns. "Photon… Number… DESTROYER!" A single yellow eye flashed within the head, and the massive beast roared loudly, the black light that made its body becoming more solid, three yellow Overlay Units orbiting the monster.

**Photon Number Destroyer: Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz ATK:3300/DEF:2200**

Yuma and Kotori backed up. "N...Nandare...?" Kotori whimpered.

"This monster... is the instigator of your demise! GAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

* * *

Retooled Anime Effects (forgot to put this in last chapter)

Soul Convoy (TCG: Ghost Ship)  
Level 5 LIGHT Fiend  
ATK:1900/DEF:1000  
OCG/TCG: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard.  
Anime: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 LIGHT monster you control. If one of your banished monsters is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.

Author-Made Cards

Peridot Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Number Caller  
Level 4 DARK Fairy  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
Once per turn: You can select 1 "Number" Xyz Monster in your opponent's Extra Deck: Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field, and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. When a monster Special Summoned by this card's effect battles: Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated until the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is detached, except by an effect that would Special Summon it, or sent to the Graveyard: Banish this card.

Dual-Side Dragon  
Level 6 DARK Dragon  
ATK:2200/DEF:2200  
This card is also treated as LIGHT. If you control a face-up DARK monster and a face-up LIGHT monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Number 90: Mistress Nekomusume  
Rank 2 EARTH Beast-Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:1300/DEF:1200  
3 Level 2 monsters  
This card is treated as a "Cat" monster. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have it gain 1200 ATK until the End Phase.

Photon Number Destroyer  
Coming next chapter...

Number Bond  
Continuous Spell Card  
OCG/TCG: Face-up "Number" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If a "Number" monster would be destroyed by battle: That monster's controller can detach 1 Xyz Material from that monster: It is not destroyed. If a "Number" monster is destroyed: Its controller takes 1000 damage.  
Anime: Face-up "Number" monsters cannot be targeted by card effects. If a "Number" monster is destroyed: Its controller takes 1000 damage. A player whose Life Points are reduced to 0 by this effect loses their life. (A/N: Yes, the last line is actually part of the lore.)

Level Transfer  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 2 face-up monsters you control: Decrease the Level of 1 target, and increase the Level of the other target by 1.

Overlay Retrieve  
Normal Trap Card  
If an Xyz Monster your opponent controls has a monster you own as an Xyz Material: Target that Material: Detach it and Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position.

* * *

**Vile: The stakes are higher than ever, as Yuma and Kotori's very lives are at stake thanks to Number Bond.**

**Yuma: Haven't our lives been at stake ever since the Number Hunt began? Kaito tried to take my soul before!**

**Kaito: You know, he's got a point.**

**Various Others: *nod in agreement***

**Vile: Well, I suppose that's true, but anyhoo. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me. Hopefully I can do a good job on the next chapter.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: Vile here with Chapter 4 of Numbershot C13. The others aren't here with me because I didn't want them attacking me for what I'm gonna do here. This is the warning I gave everyone, but I'm not sure if it's really M quality, so I gave it the rating to be safe. I really hope I don't lose fans because of this chapter. At any rate, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy (I hope).**

* * *

Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All

Chapter 4

Yuma, Kotori, Astral, Hope, Love, and Mistress Nekomusume (Revise Dragon's reaction could not be discerned) stood in horror at the massive fiend that was actually a Photon. The atmosphere and appearance of it was not akin to them.

**Photon Number Destroyer: Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz ATK:3300/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Units**

"This beast that you see before you… this is MY method of obtaining the Numbers." The Distributor told them. "Now that it stands here… There is nothing you can do to defeat me! But first things first! Your Numbers are now tied to your lives by Number Bond!" Two more dark streams went through Mistress Nekomusume and Revise Dragon before anchoring themselves within Yuma and Kotori's chests. "Hah hah hah hah! Now the stage is set! Photon Number Destroyer no kouka hatsudo!" The massive fiend absorbed one of its Overlay Units into the slashed digits on its chest.

**Photon Number Destroyer: 2 Overlay Units**

"Now, until my next Standby Phase, the effects of all Numbers currently on the field are negated, and they cannot attack! And since Photon Number Destroyer does not count as a Number monster, it is safe from its own effect!" The digits on the fiend's chest glowed, as did the slash. Then, an energy form of the slash fired out and split into four, slashing across all four Numbers and leaving them powerless.

All four of them fell to the ground, weakened. **"Bakana… I feel as if all my power is gone…"** Love groaned.

**"This monster… it's not normal…"** Hope moaned.

"Ah, hah hah hah hah! Now, prepare to feel the true power of my Number Destroyer! Since Number 90 was Special Summoned by the effect of my Number Caller, no Magic or Trap Cards can be activated in battles with them! Photon Number Destroyer! Attack Revise Dragon!" The monster's single yellow eye began to glow, but the glow suddenly turned black. The "1" and "7" on the monster's chest glowed, and the black glow was tinged with blue. "Number… Crushing… STREAM!" A massive black-and-blue energy beam was fired from the eye. The beam went straight through Revise Dragon, causing it to roar in pain as it collapsed, disintegrating into a mass of blue particles.

**Yuma LP:2000**

All of a sudden, the tether between Yuma and Revise Dragon began sparking on Revise Dragon's end. Then, the lightning shot across the tether, shooting right through Yuma (though leaving no visible injuries). Electricity shocked his entire body harshly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed in intense pain.

"YUMA!/**YUMA!"** Kotori and Astral cried. The lightning died down, causing Yuma to fall to his hands and knees. His whole body shook, and he was panting heavily.

**Yuma LP:1000**

"Now do you see? This is the pain my Number Bond inflicts upon you! But now that you have tasted its power… it is HER turn now! When Photon Number Destroyer destroys a Number monster by battle, it can attack once more, so long as the target is also a Number! Destroyer, obliterate Mistress Nekomusume! Number Crushing Stream!" The eye glowed yellow again, and this time the "9" and "0" glowed. The eye turned black, and was tinged with orange. Then, a black-and-orange beam of energy was fired, blasting straight through the feline Number. Mistress meowed in pain as her body disintegrated into orange particles.

**Kotori LP:2000**

The tether between Kotori and her Number sparked, then shot back at her, shooting through her and surging her body with the same electricity. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"K-KOTORI!" Yuma cried.

**Kotori LP:1000**

The girl fell down to the floor, collapsing and panting heavily. Yuma pulled himself to his feet and staggered to her, picking her up and holding her. His face was one of worry. "Kotori… are you all right?"

Kotori struggled to turn her head to Yuma. "No… that hurt… so bad…" She moaned, laying her head on Yuma's chest.

Yuma glared at the Number Distributor. "You monster…" He growled.

The Distributor chuckled. "'Monster'…? I'll take that as a compliment. Since Number Caller was sent to the Graveyard, it is banished, meaning another Chaos Counter is added to my Field Magic!" An image of the monster appeared before turning into a galaxy, which moved outside of the grid.

Chaos Zone: 8 Chaos Counters

"I place two cards facedown… Turn end! Make your comeback… if you can."

Yuma gritted his teeth, setting Kotori back down on the ground. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "I still have one option to beat you with… Astral!"

The spirit nodded. **"Do it!"**

Yuma felt power enter him. "CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!" Hope grunted and changed into his sealed form. A galaxy portal opened up, and the sealed form and Overlay Units entered it. "Arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu (Chaos Number 39)! Kibou Ou… Hope Ray!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, but suddenly became murky-textured. The black-and-gold sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing its form. Its wings unfolded as the black-armored warrior took a stance, its three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 3 Overlay Units

"The Chaos Number!" The Distributor realized.

**"Hope Ray…"** Love breathed, happy to see him.

Yuma took a step forward. "This monster has been the savior of many victims of the Numbers… now it's time to defeat the source of them! Hope Ray no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, his Attack Points are increased by 500 for each one until the turn's end! I use all three Overlay Units! Overlay CHARGE!" Hope Ray unsheathed his giant sword, absorbing all three Overlay Units into it, his black armor turning white.

Hope Ray ATK:4000

"And for every Unit I used, one of your monsters loses 1000 Attack Points until the turn's end!" Photon Number Destroyer suddenly felt weak.

**Photon Number Destroyer ATK:300**

"Kuso!" The Distributor cried.

"'Kibou Ou Hope Ray! Attack Photon Number Destroyer!" Yuma and Astral cried. "Hope Blade, Chaos SLASH!" Hope Ray brandished his side sword and dashed forward to attack.

Then, the Distributor suddenly laughed. "HAH HAH HAH HAH! Did you forget the power I wield, Tsukumo-baka? Not even the Chaos Numbers are capable of saving you! Trap Card, **Number Stopper**, hatsudo!" His facedown flipped up, ten Number digits on it. The "3" and "9" on it glowed before red images of them moved in front of Destroyer, creating a barrier that completely prevented Hope Ray's attack.

**"Bakana!"** Astral cried.

"Number Stopper is one of my many measures against the Numbers. Not only does it negate an attack made by a Number, but it also ends your turn!"

"N-Nani?" Yuma cried.

"Yes, it is Kotori's turn now." The girl began to draw, but she was cut off. "Actually, mind if I cut in again? Trap Card, **Chaos Distraction**, hatsudo! This is a special card of mine. By removing 8 Chaos Counters from my Chaos Zone Field Magic… I can immediately skip your turn!"

"No!" Kotori cried. The eight galaxies converged within the grid, altering the AR display to show that it was now the Number Distributor's turn.

Chaos Zone: 0 Chaos Counters

"Hah hah hah hah… Watashi no turn… DRAW!" The Distributor drew his cards, and the effect that hindered Love had passed. "You fools should've known what you were getting yourselves into. The Number Hunt is not a game… It is a WAR! And guess what? You just LOST! Photon Number Destroyer no kouka hatsudo!" Two energy slashed fired from the Fiend's body, slicing Hope Ray and Love's power from them. "Now… IT'S OVER! Photon Number Destroyer! Attack the female!" The eye glowed, and the "1" and "3" glowed. The eye turned black, and was tinged with yellow. "Farewell, Mizuki! Number Crushing… STREAM!" A black-and-yellow stream of energy shot out from the eye, aiming towards Love.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" The female Number screamed.

Then… Yuma's voice rang out. "Trap Card, **Last-Ditch Defense**, hatsudo!" All of a sudden, Love was pushed out of the way of the blast, Hope Ray now standing in her place.

"Nani?" The Distributor cried.

"Last-Ditch Defense lets me end the Battle Phase after you attack… and I can choose the attack target." Yuma said solemnly. "So… to protect Kotori and Love… Hope Ray will take this attack!"

Hope Ray braced himself for the attack. **"Don't do it, Hope!"** Love cried.

The warrior retracted his face armor and looked at her solemnly. **"Gomen-nasai… Love… MY love…"** He said. **"I know what will happen to me… But I'd rather it be me than you!"** He looked back at the oncoming blast. **"Suki Joou Love… I shall die… SO YOU MAY LIVE!"** The energy beam then tore through the Chaos Number, right through the chest. **"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**Yuma LP:200**

**"HOPE!"** Love shrieked. The warrior fell limply to the ground, landing hard. The mage quickly went to him, her eyes threatening to release her tears. **"Hope! Don't die, Hope! Speak to me!"**

The fallen warrior turned his head to her, groaning weakly. **"Love… it's all… up to you… Goodbye…"** Hope Ray's eyes closed with a final groan, his body disintegrating into yellow particles.

**"Hope… no…"** Love muttered, her body shaking. Then she screamed to the sky. **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** She fell back to her hands and knees, her staff long since dropped, her tears falling from her eyes like a downpour.

"Hope Ray… is gone…" Kotori breathed. Then it hit her. "B-But that means!" She snapped her head to Yuma, who had his head down.

"Just like Hope did for Love… I will do anything to protect you…" He told her. "…Even if it means giving my own life. It's up to you to help Astral now…"

"No… Yuma…" Kotori muttered, her eyes filling with tears.

The other end of the Number Bond between Yuma and Hope sparked, and then shot back toward Yuma. Yuma snapped his head to it and clenched his eyes, tears forming in them. "Gomen-nasai… Kotori… Astral… GOODBYE!" Opening his eyes and accepting his fate, the lightning shot straight through Yuma… but it was different this time. The lightning was solid, piercing a hole straight through Yuma's chest. Yuma's eyes went dull as he let out choking groans as he hovered limply in the air. Drops of his blood sailed from his wound, and his tears flew from his face.

Kotori and Astral couldn't hold their voices. "YUMA!/**YUMA!"** They shrieked. The boy's body finally ceased its air time, landing on the ground in a heap, Yuma's eyes slowly shutting with a final grunt.

**Yuma LP:0 – ELIMINATED**

"Yuma!" Kotori cried, rushing over to his side. She knelt down beside him and laid her hands on him. His shirt was soaking up the blood from his wound, but it was still grisly. Kotori shook Yuma, desperately trying to wake him up.

**"Yuma! Yuma! Wake up, Yuma!"** Astral cried, horror-struck. He wanted to help, but he couldn't even touch Yuma.

Kotori checked Yuma's wrist for a pulse… but found nothing. She let his arm hit the ground as the grim reality set in. "Yuma…"

Yuma Tsukumo… was dead.

From afar, the Number Distributor watched with a sick grin. "Heh. Two card facedown. Turn end." The facedowns formed. His body then shook… and the most vile sound came from him. "Hahahahaha… Ahahahahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_(A/N: The Mephiles the Dark laugh in the Last Story of Sonic 06, look for it on YouTube.)_**

The barrier holding back the girl's tears broke, letting them stream down her face. "No… No…!" Cradling Yuma's head in her arms, her whole body shook… and she mirrored her Number, letting out a shriek to the heavens.

"YUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Photon Number Destroyer  
Rank 6 LIGHT Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:3300/DEF:2200  
3 Level 6 monsters  
Anime: This card is not treated as a "Number" monster. If your opponent controls a face-up "Number" Xyz Monster: The Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up "Number" Xyz Monsters cannot attack, and their effects are negated, until your opponent's next End Phase. Once per turn, if this card destroys a "Number" Xyz Monster by battle: You can target 1 "Number" Xyz Monster your opponent controls and attack it with this card.  
OCG/TCG: If your opponent controls a face-up Xyz Monster, the Xyz Summon of this card cannot be negated. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Face-up Xyz Monsters (except this card) cannot attack or activate their effects until your opponent's next End Phase.

Number Stopper  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack with a "Number" Xyz Monster they control. Negate that attack, end the Battle Phase, and skip your opponent's Main Phase 2.

Chaos Distraction  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only during your opponent's Draw Phase. Remove 8 Chaos Counters from a face-up "Chaos Zone" you control: The current turn is now ended (your opponent does not draw a card).

Last-Ditch Defense  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Target 1 monster you control: It becomes the attack target. At the end of the Damage Step: End the Battle Phase.

* * *

**Vile: ...Yes, I went there. I wrote a death scene. Definitely not something you'd expect from me, but I had to do it. It's important to how the events in Chapter 5 will work. Whether you like this story or not, leave a review for me (don't flame, please) and keep in mind: This story is not yet over.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: I've made it back once more, ready for Chapter 5! I'm honestly surprised none of the others decided to beat me up.**

**Yuma: Why would we? We saw the script and we know how it ends.**

**Vile: 0_0 How the heck did you get ahold of the script? *notices Tokunosuke trying to sneak out***

**Tokunosuke: *yelps* *rushes out with me on his tail***

**Kotori: In Vile's place, I'll say it. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards belong to him. However, there is a new OC introduced here who belongs to Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, but Vile has his permission to use this character. Enjoy!**

**Note: Chapter 4 was edited. The Distributor now has two facedowns at the end of his last turn.  
**

* * *

Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All

Chapter 5

Her scream echoing into the depths of the Field Magic, Kotori lost her will to stay up and fell forward, landing on top of Yuma's lifeless body, her arms still clutching his head. She was inconsolable: The boy she loved was dead… murdered at the hands of a vile man and his fiendish creation. "Yuma… Yuma…" Her voice quivered as she chanted his name in sorrow.

Astral could only look on before averting his eyes in shame. **_'I couldn't protect him… I failed…'_** Then, a bolt of energy went through him, and his body began to static, causing him pain. **"AAAAAAGH!"**

**"The contract… has been disrupted…!"** The demonic voice of the Gate boomed.

**"AAAAAGH-"** Astral's screams fell on deaf ears as his body was encased in a blue egg-shaped force field, similar to when Tokunosuke took possession of Hope and Revise Dragon.

Kotori pulled her head from Yuma's chest to look at his face. Even though his eyes would never open again, it was still the face she loved. "Yuma… All the times we had… Why did they have to end like this…?" Memories flashed into her mind.

*Flashback 1*

A young Yuma of five years walked with his hand held by his mother. Then he heard his mother greeting someone, looking to see a woman with green hair and yellow eyes. Looking at the woman's legs, he noticed another green head of hair quickly duck behind the woman, who apparently noticed. "Come on out, Kotori. It's all right." A young girl, the same age as Yuma with hazel eyes and her mother's green hair shyly peeked out from behind, holding onto her mother.

Yuma smiled slightly and walked over, Kotori slightly hiding herself again. "Your name's… Kotori?"

The girl peeked out again, nodding shyly. "Uh-huh…"

Yuma smiled, holding out a hand. "Hi, Kotori. I'm Yuma!" Kotori slowly reached out a hand, grasping the boy's hand. Yuma laughed happily, and Kotori gave a smile smile and giggle.

"Yuma…" She breathed.

*Flashback 2*

"Be careful, Yuma!" Ten-year-old Kotori told ten-year-old Yuma, who was preparing to jump a small gap, a bridge having collapsed and a river below.

"Don't worry! I can make this jump! Watch me, Kotori!" Yuma chirped, running towards the water. "Kattobingu daze, ore!" Taking one mighty leap, Yuma successfully sailed over the river to the other side. Planting his feet on the ground, he managed to stick the landing. "Yeah!"

"Not too shabby, Yuma!" Ten-year-old Tetsuo told him. Kotori, however, was blushing.

"Wow…" She breathed. That jump was amazing!

Yuma noticed her blush. "Hey Kotori-chan, you all right?"

Kotori blushed even harder when she noticed Yuma right in front of her, looking away quickly. "Y-Y-Yeah… I'm all right." Her heart was beating fast. She began to wonder… was she in love?

*Flashback 3*

Yuma and Kotori slowly moved closer, closing the gap between them and meeting in their first kiss. Fireworks went off in Kotori's head, and she couldn't help but moan. She had known she was in love, and was so happy to know he felt the same.

*End Flashbacks*

"Yuma… you were my first friend… I fell in love with your spirit… you've saved me so many times…" Though his eyes were closed, she looked at them as if she stared right through the lids. She moved her hand through his hair. "…You were… and still are… the most important person in my life…" She moved closer to him. "Daisuki… no, that isn't enough for me…" Tears fell from her. "Aishiteru… Yuma…" Closing her eyes, Kotori planted what she thought would be their last kiss on his lips, her hand resting on the Emperor's Key, unconsciously gripping it, the tears streaming down her face. Knowing he wouldn't return the kiss, she put all her emotions into it, hoping to give them all to Yuma… wherever he was.

All of a sudden, the Emperor's Key glowed brighter than it ever had before. "Nanda…?" The Number Distributor cried. Then, the light became so bright that it became blinding.

*In Kotori's mind*

Kotori's eyes opened, finding herself on a rocky precipice, a thin path in front of her leading away from the precipice. "Wh… Where am I…?" She felt something in her hand and looked down. It was the Emperor's Key. "But… how…?"

**"You who holds the Emperor's Key…"** A deep voice boomed. Kotori quickly whipped around and came face-to-face with a large demonic-looking gate.

_'This must be… the gate Yuma talked about…'_ Kotori thought.

**"Your desire has activated the Key…"** The Gate told her. **"The previous contract has been threatened… I shall grant you a power you need to attain what you desire…"**

"What I desire…" Kotori breathed. There was only one thing she wanted: She wanted Yuma back. "But wouldn't that mean… I'd have to give something up in return…?"

**"…Negative. The previous contract was disrupted by such noble sacrifice… and such purity of heart… It cannot go unrewarded. I will grant you the usage of this grand power… For such noble sacrifice… and such pure needs… No debt shall be issued."** The Gate told her. **"Insert the Key into the lock… and accept the offer!"**

That question didn't even need to be asked. Gripping the Emperor's Key, Kotori gained a determined look. "I'll do it!" She rushed forward, leaping into the air. "This is for you, Yuma! Kattobingu daze, ore!" She thrust the Key into the lock, causing a powerful glow to be emitted. Kotori was sent flying as the gate opened, blinding light covering the area as a blue energy beam was fired out.

*Scene Change*

"…tori… Kotori! Kotori!" Kotori awoke to hear someone calling her name. Her eyes opened, but she saw only blackness. Then, two arms wrapped around her waist. "I never thought I'd see you again, Kotori…"

She recognized the voice now that she could focus. Kotori quickly turned around and was met with a pleasing sight. "Y…Yuma…" Tears filled her eyes again.

"So you made your own deal with the Gate, huh?" Kotori nodded, making Yuma smile. "Good… then that's why I'm here. I'm going to give you the power it gave me… ZEXAL."

"ZEXAL…" Kotori breathed.

"I have faith in you, Kotori… Take the ZEXAL… and make your wish come true…" Yuma then kissed her softly on the lips. Kotori quickly returned the kiss, and both of them felt power go through them as their vision went white.

*Back in the Duel*

The glow of the Key died down some, though it was still very bright. Kotori continued to kiss Yuma, but then, a red aura surrounded Yuma, and a green aura surrounded Kotori. "Eh? What is this?" The Distributor said.

Then, the blue energy beam fired from the Key, shattering the force field around Astral and reforming his body, making him visible to the Distributor to boot. He felt power flow into him. **"What… is this power?"** Then, he suddenly felt a splitting sensation within him. **"AAAAAAAGH!"** He yelled in pain. All of a sudden, a pink mass of energy split from his body from the back. Astral panted heavily before looking at the pink mass. Then, the mass began to change form, becoming more humanoid in shape as a glow around it prevented the identity from being discerned. **"Nanda…?"** Then, the glow around it faded, revealing the figure. It looked a lot like… him, only much different. This being was clearly female, having a curvier body, long pink hair, and a small chest (akin to Kotori's). Then, her eyes slowly opened. While her right eye was the same pink as her body, her left eye had a bright blue iris and white sclera.

"This can't be… Another Astral Spirit?" The Distributor cried.

Astral had a shocked look on his face, still trying to figure out who or what this person was. The female blinked. **"You… are Astral, are you not…?"** Astral nodded. The female gave a small smile. **"I'm glad I found you…"** The blue spirit raised an eyebrow. **"I'll explain later. But for now…"** She glared at the Number Distributor. **"Let's make this scoundrel pay."**

Kotori finally detached from the kiss, finding the auras around her and Yuma. "N… Nani…?"

**"Kotori."** The female spirit said, getting her attention.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

**"My name is Mia. Kotori… the ZEXAL power has been transferred to you. You must use its power if you are to have any chance at victory."** A pink aura radiated from Mia. **"Do you know what to do?"**

Kotori flashed back to when Yuma and Astral performed Xyz Change ZEXAL. Her face went determined. "Yes. Let's do it." She looked down at Yuma. "Wait for me, Yuma…" She gently set him down before standing up. "I'm ready, Mia!"

**"Let's do it!"** The pink spirit said.

The two females locked hands, then both of them shot into the air in a spiral like Overlay Units. Astral gasped. **"Th-This is-!"**

**"With both of our bodies, we construct the Overlay Network!"** The two of them shouted. **"Xyz Change ZEXAL!"** The beacons of light converged impacted into one, causing a bright flash of light.

"Rgh!" The Distributor growled, shielding himself.

The light flash died down, showing a new form having been created. It was still Kotori, but her attire had been radically changed. She was now clad in a gold jumpsuit that had no arms or legs to it, having green armor over her chest. An Extra Deck Holder was at her waist. Her arms were clad in gleaming silver gloves that reached past her elbows, having green ends separated by large cuffs and leaving her shoulders and part of her arms exposed. Her legs were clad in silver leggings that stopped after her knees, leaving her thighs exposed. She was wearing green high-heeled boots over her feet. Over her left arm was her own Duel Disk, being golden with a green top that resembled a feathery wing. Her hair was released from her ribbon, letting it flow freely, but it had become wilder and was now in two layers. The front layer was still her usual green, but the back layer had become a beautiful, gleaming silver. A gold tiara-like object had appeared in front of the front layer, parts of it coming down to her cheeks. Her left eye had become the same blue as Mia's eye. Her right eye was still hazel, but an orange lens came down over it, like her D-Gazer. Her whole body radiated an amethyst-colored aura, akin to the color of her Number's accents.

**"Unbelievable… Kotori performed… Xyz Change ZEXAL!"** Astral gasped.

Kotori looked over her new form. "Whoa… what happened to me?"

**"This is our combined form… just like Yuma and Astral's form."** Mia told her. **"You have all the same power as they do. And with this power combined with the love that activated it… observe what your power has created!"** Kotori's Extra Deck Holder opened, and a card glowed within it, and she grabbed it.

Love was suddenly surrounded by an amethyst aura, feeling power flood her body. "N-Nanda…?" She breathed.

The card Kotori held was blank, but it created a new form: An Xyz Monster. **"The result of love and ZEXAL… Kaosu Nanbaazu Juusan (Chaos Number 13)!"**

"Kaosu Nanbaazu…" Kotori breathed. Then, another image flashed in her mind: Shining Draw.

**"Yes, that will help us."** Mia said, apparently having heard her thought. **"Now go, Kotori. Let us win and avenge Yuma!"**

"Right!" Kotori said. She glared at the Distributor.

The man backed up. "What ARE you?"

**"We are the ones who will defeat you!"** Kotori and Mia's voices sounded at the same time. The top card of her Deck glowed a light purple. **"Waraware no turn!"** She placed her hand on the Deck. **"Shining… DRAW!"** She drew the card, the card itself forming into something new. **"Suki Joou Love!"** Her Number looked back at her owner. **"It's time to avenge both our fallen lovers… And this is the power we need!"**

Love realized what she meant and nodded. **"Do it, Kotori… For Yuma, and Hope!"**

Kotori nodded. **"Suki Joou Love, evolve now!"** Love let out a yell before converting back into her sealed form.

"N-Nani?" The Distributor yelled.

**"CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!"** A galaxy portal opened up, and the sealed form (along with its Overlay Units) entered the portal, a burst of light occurring. **"Arawareyo! Kaosu Nanbaazu Juusan!"** She held the new card into the air. **"Ai Joou (Devoted Empress)… TRUE LOVE!"**

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, but suddenly became murky-textured. A new sealed form arose in a starry area, which appeared to be a bright-silver-and-amethyst pentagonal object. The object had two strange black stick-like objects on the edges, two ring-like objects with five points in a star fashion in the center of each side, and two pieces of billowing dark purple cloth attached to it. The two stick-like objects detached from the object and began to orbit it as it changed shape. A torso formed from it, being a bright silver female-fitting shape with amethyst and black accents that was more armored, having an exposed cleavage area and no arms or legs to it. The two pieces of cloth wrapped around the neck area as scarves. Light silver high-heeled boots with black accents that extended past the knees formed from the object, as did light silver armored gauntlets, the gauntlets having purple gems embedded in them. The two rings broke off the object, latching on to the stick-like objects, forming wands of some kind. Then the female form was filled in, filling the armaments, leaving the thighs exposed. The arms gained some kind of purple gloves before filling in the gauntlets, reaching past the elbow and leaving her shoulders exposed. Her helmet formed, having a basis similar to a crown or tiara, being silver and amethyst in color, and it had a hole in the back. Her hazel eyes shone with determination as her mouth guard formed, and from the hole in her helmet, a ponytail of silky lavender hair emerged. The new form grabbed both of the wand-like objects, twirled them around, then attached them to each other by the bottoms, forming a new staff. She twirled the staff around before taking a battle-ready stance, her three yellow Overlay Units circling her.

**Chaos Number 13: Devoted Empress True Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 3 Overlay Units**

"B-Bakana! Chaos Number… 13?" The Distributor stuttered.

Kotori had her eyes narrowed. **"This is a power someone like you could never understand. Numbers have hearts and feelings, like humans! They are capable of loving each other! And when you combine that love with the power of ZEXAL… the result is a power that cannot be stopped! Ai Joou True Love no kouka hatsudo!"** True Love quickly swiped one of her Overlay Units with her new staff.

**True Love: 2 Overlay Units**

**"By using one of her Overlay Units… her fallen lover is resurrected!"** Love placed her staff on her back and began making hand signs, a spell circle appearing beneath her. Then, she was covered by a massive sphere of yellow light. **"Arawareyo… Kaosu Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou… Hope Ray!"** The sphere dissipated, showing the female Chaos Number with her arms wrapped around a revived Hope Ray, his arms around her as well, the two Chaos Numbers showing a heartfelt kiss. True Love cried tears of joy as the kiss continued. Finally, the two broke apart.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 0 Overlay Units

**"Hope… you're back."** Love said happily, her eyes still teary.

Hope hugged her tighter. **"It was all because of you… Arigatou… my Love…"** The female Number hugged him tighter.

Kotori smiled. **"One couple has been reunited…"** Mia said.

"Yes… but now it's our turn." Kotori said, moving over and picking up Yuma. "Yuma… let's win… together." She planted another kiss on his lips, and the two of them were surrounded by a sphere of light.

Astral felt an odd presence from within the sphere. It felt familiar to him, then he gasped. **"…Yuma!"** Astral quickly dashed forward, entering the sphere. A flash occurred from it.

"What… is this?" The Distributor growled. Then, the sphere began to dissipate from the bottom up. Kotori was now standing up, her arms wrapped around a new figure: Yuma, who had taken his own ZEXAL form. The two of them shared their own passionate kiss, Kotori overjoyed that Yuma had actually been revived. Yuma and Kotori broke apart, staring at each other.

Kotori laid her head on his chest, tears coming down her face. "It worked… You're alive, Yuma!" She cried.

Yuma placed his hand on her head. "Mm-hmm… and this time, I'm not leaving again." He told her, making Kotori hug him tighter.

Then, the voice of the Gate boomed in their heads. **"The debt of the contract has been paid. You lost something you cherished… but your noble sacrifice returned it to you. I leave the ZEXAL… in your hands…"**

The Distributor's face was full of tic marks. "This is impossible!" He yelled. "I killed you! You should be dead!"

Kotori glared at him. "Don't you listen? When the power of love is combined with the power of ZEXAL… anything can be accomplished!" She moved forward. "I will show you! Arawareyo! **Zexal Weapon – Ouroboros Wand**!" From the card, a silver snake spun in a circle, a green orb in its mouth. The snake then twisted around until it became a wand, the orb pointing upward. Love grabbed the wand in her left hand. "When Ouroboros Wand is equipped to True Love, she gains 1400 Attack Points!"

**True Love ATK:3800**

"Ouroboros Wand no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can bring back an Overlay Unit that was attached to one of my Numbers! I retrieve True Love's third Overlay Unit!" Love fired a beam from the wand, causing a portal to open up. The yellow Overlay Unit rose up and began orbiting the female Number again.

**True Love: 3 Overlay Units**

_'Fools. They have no idea that my facedowns will get rid of them the moment they try any type of assault!'_ The Distributor thought.

"True Love no kouka hatsudo!"

"Nani?"

"True Love's effect can have her equip herself to Kibou Ou Hope Ray!" True Love clapped her hands, changing into a pink mass of energy that swirled around Hope Ray, reforming into the female Number with her arms around his neck. "And when she's equipped to him, her Overlay Units are transferred to Hope Ray!"

**True Love: 0 Overlay Units**

Hope Ray: 3 Overlay Units

"Bakana!" The Distributor cried.

Yuma stepped forward, wrapping his left arm around Kotori's waist. "This is the end, Number Distributor! Kibou Ou Hope Ray no kouka hatsudo! By using his Overlay Units, he gains 500 Attack Points and drains your monster of 1000 Attack Points for each one!" Hope Ray pulled out his blades, absorbing two of the Units, but the third Unit was absorbed into Love's staff. Photon Number Destroyer suddenly felt its power fade, and it groaned weakly.

Hope Ray ATK:4000 0 Overlay Units

**Photon Number Destroyer ATK:300**

"And there's more!" Kotori cut in. "While Hope Ray is equipped with True Love, if he attacks, you can't negate his effects, your monster's effects are negated, and you can't activate Magic or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

The Distributor's eyes widened. "SHIMATA!"

Kotori wrapped her right arm around Yuma's waist, and the two linked their free hands (Kotori having dropped her hand) together, entwining their fingers. **"It's over, you vile man."** Yuma and Astral's voices said together.

**"Prepare to feel… the true power of ZEXAL!"** Kotori and Mia's voices said together.

**"Kibou Ou Hope Ray!"**

**"Ai Joou True Love!"**

**"Attack Photon Number Destroyer!"** All four spoke. **"Hope-Love Bond…"** Yuma and Kotori thrust their linked hands forward. **"CHAOS TWIN ASSAULT!"** The Chaos Number duo dashed forward, True Love leaping off. Hope Ray slashed Photon Number Destroyer with its each of his blades, effectively slicing all four of the creature's arms from its body. Then, from above, True Love came down with her staff, the two rings on it glowing a harsh purple. With a powerful slash, the black-bodied Fiend was cleaved in two, right down the middle. A final roar of pain came from it as its whole body crumbled and exploded.

"NRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The Distributor yelled as the force of the attack sent him flying backwards, eventually slamming into an edge of the grid, sliding down it.

**Kotori LP:1000**

**Distributor LP:0 – LOSER**

ZEXAL Kotori's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Chaos Zone vanished along with the Augmented Reality. The Distributor had slammed against a tree, his D-Gazer and D-Pad vanishing, her hair returning to normal. Yuma and Kotori closed their eyes, still holding onto each other, as a yellow and purple glow covered them (respectively). When the glow faded, they had returned to their original forms, Astral and Mia floating next to them. Kotori laid her head on Yuma's chest. "We did it…" She breathed.

"No. YOU did it, Kotori." Yuma told her, kissing her head. They heard the Distributor groan as he got to his feet and glared at him. "You still won't quit?"

The Distributor glared at them and growled. "Insolent brats…!" He snapped. Darkness covered his hand. "You win this battle… but the war is not over! I'll make you pay for this… I swear it!" He made a swipe with his darkness-covered hand, causing darkness to swirl around him, covering him. When the darkness faded, he was gone.

Astral just stared forward, even though the Distributor was gone. **"His power… it is unlike anything we've seen… So dark… so foreboding…"**

Mia placed a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. **"He may be powerful… but we have the ZEXAL power on our side."** She told him, making him nod in understanding.

Astral held up Numbers 39 and 13. **"And now that we have two Chaos Numbers… Our power has only increased."** Mia smiled and nodded, and the two spirits vanished, returning to the Emperor's Key.

Kotori got Yuma's attention with a tight hug. "Yuma… I'm so happy you're back…" She breathed, her eyes in tears.

Yuma smiled at her. "It was all because of you, Kotori-chan. I'll always be here with you." Kotori looked at him, and the couple leaned in.

"Aishiteru..." The both muttered before sharing a light kiss.

Then the two of them fell over, passing out in each other's arms.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Chaos Number 13: Devoted Empress True Love (TCG: Number C13: True Paradise)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
You cannot Special Summon this card unless you have a "Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" in your Graveyard. (This line is not in the OCG/TCG effect.) You can also Xyz Summon this card by using 1 "Number 13: Paradise" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials of this card.) Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 "Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" in your Graveyard: Special Summon that target. (TCG/OCG: C39 is required to have been destroyed, and the Material detached from C13 is attached to C39) You can equip this card to a face-up "Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray" you control (any Xyz Materials attached to this card are attached to the equipped monster). While a monster is equipped with this card: Its effects cannot be negated, negate the effects of a monster that battles this card, and if the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Zexal Weapon - Ouroboros Wand  
Level 3 LIGHT Reptile  
ATK:1400/DEF:0  
You can target 1 face-up "Chaos Number 13: Devoted Empress True Love" you control; equip this card from your hand to that target. It gains 1400 ATK. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up "Number" monster you control: If any of its Xyz Materials are in the Graveyard: Attach 1 of them to the target. You can only control 1 face-up "ZW - Ouroboros Wand".

* * *

**Vile: And the Duel is concluded, with the Number Distributor getting the payback he deserved! But he's not out of commission yet.**

**Tokunosuke: *tied up and struggling* Let me outta these things, Ura!**

**Vile: Then don't go runnin' off with my scripts!**

**Hikaya: *drags Tokunosuke away***

**Vile: *sighs* Some days I wonder how I manage all these characters. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll have the ending soon enough! Also, check out my notice to the admins of the site (especially if you ARE an admin). Oh, and a big "Arigatou" to Yin-Yang, who let me use Mia. She's gonna be a recurring character now! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: We've made it. The final chapter of Numbershot C13!**

**Shark: I heard some friend of yours on another site thought the last chapter should've been the ending.**

**Vile: Yeah, he's like that sometimes. A big fan of fluff, he is not. But a story about love needs a fluffy ending!**

**Kotori: *blushes at what is coming***

**Vile: Disclaimer's on the first page, Mia belongs to Yin-Yang Yo-Yo (I won't be saying this every chapter, much like I don't say my other disclaimer). Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Numbershot C13: True Love Shines Through All

Chapter 6

"..uma… Yuma! Oi, Yuma!" The boy heard. He was sleeping. Next thing he knew, a SMACK was heard, and his cheek was suddenly stinging. "Wake up!" Yuma's eyes rumbled before opening, seeing a ceiling with lights on it. Various figures were around him. His vision finally cleared, and he saw Tetsuo, Shark, Akari, Takashi, and Sei standing above him.

Yuma rubbed his eyes. "Where… Where the heck am I?" He asked.

"You're at home, Yuma." Akari told him. "We couldn't get ahold of you for at least an hour, so we tracked you down. We found you and Kotori out cold in a park. What happened?"

"K-Kotori…" Yuma groaned. Then his eyes shot open, and he sat straight up. "Kotori! Where is she?" He asked, looking back and forth rapidly.

Tetsuo grabbed his head with one hand to stop him. "Relax, Yuma. She's right over there." He said, turning Yuma's head. He saw Kotori lying on a bed next to his, Cathy, Tokunosuke, Hikaya, Sachi, and Ariel next to it. She was breathing easily in her sleep.

Yuma let out a breath. "Thank god." He said, hopping off the bed and moving over to her side. Yuma gently shook her to try and wake her up. "Kotori. Wake up, Kotori."

Kotori's eyes shook lightly before slowly opening, her vision blurry at first. "You all right, Kotori-chan?" Cathy asked her.

"C… Cat-chan?" She muttered, focusing her vision. She took in Cathy, Tokunosuke, Sachi, Ariel, and Hikaya, all of whom smiled.

"Kotori." Yuma said.

Kotori heard his voice and turned, beaming when she saw him. "Yuma!" She quickly sat up and lunged at him, hugging him with all she had. Her lips crashed into his with great force, almost knocking him over. Yuma, however, quickly returned the kiss with the same force, wrapping his arms around her. The kiss quickly turned passionate, the two of them making out with each other, having either forgotten about or just not caring about the ten other pairs of eyes in the room. They were simply into each other, thankful that they were both alive and together after ordeal.

After a few minutes, Shark spoke up. "Breathe, lovebirds!" Yuma and Kotori broke apart from their kiss, Kotori resting against him as they both panted. Realizing that they had made out in front of everyone, they quickly blushed heavily. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Yuma glanced at Kotori, then looked at Shark. "Long story, but we might as well tell you."

*Some Time Later*

Everyone's mouths were agape as Yuma and Kotori finished telling their story. "Please tell us you just made that up." Sachi said.

"We didn't make up a word." Yuma replied, Kotori still holding onto him by his arm.

Akari quickly hugged her brother, surprising him. "Yuma, you idiot… What would Obaa-chan have said if you were still dead?" She told him.

Yuma hugged her back with his free arm. "I couldn't let Kotori take that hit." He replied, coming out of the hug and squeezing Kotori's hand. "It was better for me to get hit than her."

Tetsuo gave a smile. "I never pegged you as someone who would give your life, dude." He said. "I think that qualifies you as a hero."

"He's been a hero ever since he started going after the Numbers." Kotori said, laying her head on his shoulder. "And I almost lost him today…"

Yuma squeezed her hand again. "Kotori, you're not gonna lose me. You should know that." He said, winking at her.

Kotori smiled. "Maybe so, but after what happened today, I'm not taking my chances. I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the day."

"The shackles have been locked, Ura…" Tokunosuke muttered to Tetsuo and Shark, making all three of them burst out laughing. Everyone else sweatdropped.

*Later That Day*

True to her word, as the day progressed, Kotori didn't leave Yuma's side for a minute, keeping her arm linked with his, except when Yuma was challenged to a Duel by Tetsuo to vent some of the adrenaline from earlier. The group spent the whole day celebrating Yuma's victory over the Number Distributor. Kaito, Jenaveve, Haruto, Tetsuko, Spade, Yamoto, and even Gauche, Droite, and Raio joined in the festivities. It was an all-out day-long bash.

The party had moved to Yuma's house at the moment. "A toast to Yuma and Kotori! The Number Distributor learned his lesson after their Duel!" Kaito chimed in.

"Amen to that, brother!" Raio chirped. Others chimed in as they raised their glasses, then going to take a drink.

All of a sudden, while he was drinking, Gauche was slapped on the back, causing him to spit out his soda over Tokunosuke and Hikaya. "HEY!" They griped.

Loud laughter was heard, and Gauche turned around to see Spade cracking up. "That was priceless!" He cackled.

Gauche got up from his seat. "Why you!"

"Uh-oh! Gotta go!" Spade said, going to run off, but he was suddenly tripped. "UWAH!" He ended up slamming into Akari, toppling them both to the ground. "Ugh! Mother of mercy!"

"G-Get off me, Spade!" Akari yelled, her face red.

Then, they heard Yuma chuckling. They saw that his leg was outstretched. "Oops, did I do that?" She asked innocently before cracking up. His laughter became contagious, and soon the whole house was going nuts.

*9:00 at night*

Almost everyone had left, the party having died down. They only person that hadn't left was Kotori, who still wouldn't leave Yuma's side. Yuma wasn't complaining, but he wondered when she was leaving. "Hey, Kotori?"

"Yeah, Yuma?" She replied.

"Don't you think you should be heading home? Won't your mother get worried?" Yuma asked.

Kotori looked away and closed her eyes. "I still don't want to leave your side, Yuma…" She looked to him with pleading eyes. "C-Can I spend the night here?"

Yuma blushed hard and gulped. He had never had anyone spend the night at his house, especially a GIRL. Of course, being able to spend the rest of the night with Kotori appealed to him. "Sure, no problem!"

Kotori hugged him. "Arigatou, Yuma."

Yuma returned the hug. "We should let your mother know about this."

"Too late, Yuma." A voice said. They turned their heads to see Akari and Haru, Akari holding out her D-Gazer with Kotori's mother on the display.

"O-Okaa-chan!" Kotori gasped.

"Don't worry, Kotori. I'll send over some of your things for the night." Mrs. Mizuki told her daughter. She giggled with her eyes closed. "I can trust Yuma with you, can't I?"

Kotori blushed madly, but Yuma grinned. "No need to worry, Mizuki-san. I'll make sure she's comfortable here." He said.

"Arigatou, Yuma-kun. I'll be over soon." Mrs. Mizuki said, the transmission cutting out.

"I'm always comfortable with you, Yuma-kun." Kotori told him, snuggling into him. Yuma chuckled.

*9:45*

Mrs. Mizuki had already dropped off some pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and other supplies for the night. The night was going by slowly. Yuma and Kotori were watching a movie together, but they were mostly snuggling with each other instead of focusing on the movie. From afar, Akari and Haru watched them with smiles. "You picked the perfect girl, Yuma. I'm proud of you, bro." Akari whispered.

"I haven't seen love this strong before. Not even with Kazuma and Mirai." Haru muttered. She began to walk off. "All you need is your own boyfriend, Akari. The speedy boy seems to fancy you."

Akari blushed madly. "Obaa-chan!" She quietly whined. Yuma and Kotori didn't even notice them.

From above, Astral watched them with a smile. He closed his eyes with a sigh. **"Observation #28: Love is a power that is stronger than anyone could know. When combined with external powers such as ZEXAL… it becomes unstoppable."** He then heard a sigh, looking to see Mia with a sad look. **"Mia? What is wrong?"**

The pink spirit looked at him. **"Astral… do you not remember me?"** She asked him.

"**Should I?"** He wondered. Then, his mind flashed back to the visions he had received from No. 90 and No. 13, remembering the pink figure. **"Wait…"** Picturing the pink figure in his mind, the figure suddenly came into focus: It was Mia. **"You… I saw you in my visions…"** Mia's eyes brightened. **"You are important to me… but I cannot remember why. I am still missing the answer…"**

Mia floated over to him. **"Maybe I can help you…" **She told him before grabbing his face gently and kissing him. Astral's eyes widened. What was she doing? Then, one of his visions flashed into his head again: The one of Mia running at him.

*Vision*

This time, Astral could see his own body instead of seeing from first-person view. When Vision Astral saw Vision Mia, he smiled and rushed over to meet her, catching her mid-stride and hugging her, Vision Mia returning the hug. **"Astral… I missed you so much!"** Vision Mia told him.

"**I missed you too, Mia-chan."** Vision Astral said. Mia-chan? Did that come out of his mouth? Vision Mia pulled away from him and kissed him, Vision Astral returning the kiss. The two broke off. **"Daisuki, Mia-chan."**

"**Daisuki mo, Astral-kun."** Vision Mia replied. Astral's vision went white.

*End Vision*

Astral was surprised at what he had seen, seemingly forgetting that the pink spirit was still kissing him. _**'So… Mia was… my love in the Astral World…?'**_ He thought. Mia must've sensed his uncertainty and pulled away. **"Mia…"**

"**Do you see now, Astral?"** She asked him, her face looking worried. **"You and I were like Yuma and Kotori… young lovers who could not be separated."**

Astral blinked twice. **"I had no idea…"** Mia looked disappointed, looking away from him. Seeing her dejected face made him feel sadder than he thought he would've felt. His heart beat faster, just as it did during the vision. Yuma had associated this kind of fast heartbeat with the love he felt for Kotori. _**'Perhaps… I am falling in love- no, rediscovering the love I had for Mia…'**_ He placed a hand on Mia's shoulder, getting her attention. **"Mia… how did you even make it to the human world?"**

Mia shuddered. **"You know how you are an envoy from our world…?"** Astral nodded. **"I tried… to go with you. I didn't want you to go alone. But in the rift… something happened. We went through a lightning storm…"**

Astral gasped, a memory returning to him. **"The lightning storm…"** Mia's attention was his. **"…It is the first thing I remembered upon coming to this world. I saw lightning flashes… shocking pain… and a voice screaming at me… 'Astral…' It was you, wasn't it?"**

Mia nodded. **"Yes… I saw you in such pain and tried to come to your side, but the lightning struck me too. The pain was horrible… and my body itself was damaged, reduced to a mere mass of energy. I was forcibly fused into your form, unable to regain my body… until the Duel with the Number Distributor. When that beam hit you and gave you power, some of that power went to me, and I could finally separate and regain my form. But before that time… I saw everything you saw… and felt every bit of pain you felt…"** She shuddered, and something came from her eye: A tear. **"I don't know how you managed to survive it all…"** She started to cry.

Astral didn't like the sight of her crying. His heart beat faster again, and he wanted to hold her, comfort her, and above all, kiss her. _**'My memories are still fragmented… but my heart tells me what is special about her.'**_ **"Mia."** The pink spirit looked at him. **"Though I can't remember the times we spent together, my heart knows who you are to me. It knows our bond was and still is one of love."** He smiled, taking his hand in hers. **"Perhaps with you here, my memories can return easier… and perhaps new memories could be made."**

Mia smiled happily. **"Arigatou, Astral…"** She breathed before moving forward to kiss him again. Astral met her kiss, both spirits hugging each other. Astral felt his heart swell more than usual. He knew he was doing the right thing. Neither of them noticed Yuma and Kotori looking up at them with smiles.

*11:00*

The night was finally over. The young couple was completely worn out from their Duel and the resulting party. Yuma was putting on his pajamas while Kotori changed in the bathroom. Yuma let out a long yawn. "Man… what a day." But he thought back to the Duel's end, when he saw just how strong the love he had for Kotori was. "…But it's the best day I've ever had."

The door then opened, showing a smiling Kotori in her pajamas. They were simple enough: A pink shirt and pink bottoms, both of which had purple stripes on them. Yuma smiled at her, and the two shared a hug. Yuma then went to go to the attic for bed, but he was suddenly pulled by Kotori. "Oh, no you don't."

"Eh?" Yuma asked, confused.

"You're sleeping in your bed tonight, Yuma." She told him, dragging him over to his bed.

Yuma rolled his eyes playfully. If she was gonna insist on this, he wasn't gonna be rude. "All right, Kotori, you win." He said, sitting down on his bed and getting situated. But then he saw Kotori turn toward the attic herself. Confused, he grabbed her hand, getting her attention. "What are you doing?"

"Well… since you're sleeping in your bed, I was gonna take the attic." Kotori told him.

Yuma smiled. "I have a better idea." He pulled her back to the bed, then scooted over, making some room in the bed. Kotori blushed madly. Yuma wanted her to sleep in the same bed with him. Then again, it meant she would be next to him the whole night. She smiled broadly and climbed into the bed beside Yuma. Yuma pulled the covers over them as Kotori hugged him. "See? This is better than the attic, don't'cha think?"

"Much better." Kotori said, looking at the red eyes she had fallen completely in love with. Yuma met her gaze, equally attracted to her hazel orbs. "Aishiteru, Yuma."

"Aishiteru mo, Kotori." Yuma replied. The two young lovers kissed once more before falling asleep in each other's arms, awaiting the coming morning, when they would wake up at the sight of each other.

* * *

**Ariel: Oh my god, that was so CUTE!**

**Yuma and Kotori: *blush with eyes closed and smiles***

**Gauche, Raio, Tetsuo: *laughing at the scene with Spade***

**Astral: You gave me someone to love in your universe... Arigatou, Vile.**

**Vile: Every person has someone out there for them to love. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Numbershot C13 has been concluded!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. DeviantART Notice IMPORTANT

**OK everyone, now that I've got the chaos on my DeviantART page settled and fixed, Numbershot C13's alternate ending and the first two Chapters of Spade's Time Trials have been uploaded there. Any other fics that won't pass on this site will go there until the admins (hopefully) decide to change the rules, and I'll make sure to keep sending you guys notices. Thanks for your time! ^_^**

**My DeviantART name is CosmicRoseDragon. Yes, it's not VileEXE, but I made the account before I ever joined Fanfiction. However, you can find my stories by searching either of my usernames. Again, my DA username is CosmicRoseDragon. Thanks for reading.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
